


Tarry Not!

by aspiringwordsmith



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwordsmith/pseuds/aspiringwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick poem inspired by OTGW. Came out kinda cool, so I figured I'd post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarry Not!

Over moss and under tree  
they wander ‘mongst the beams of light  
which filter down from ‘twixt the leaves  
that drape the wood in endless night.  
Demons slither through the dark,  
exploiting every hidden shame  
their king a beast of booming voice  
who feeds on lost souls set aflame.  
Though joy and solace may be found  
upon a ferry through the bog  
the music dies, they disembark  
and lose themselves once more in fog.  
Two boys grow weary, stop to rest --   
but no! Be wary! Tarry not!  
Lest you be snared in death’s embrace  
of edelwood roots, left to rot.  
The souls of those who wander here  
are food for those accursed trees  
which are, in turn, hewn down by him  
who feeds the lantern of the beast.  
So hurry, hurry! Tarry not  
if you hope to return at all  
to your green lives of revelry  
which lie beyond the garden wall.


End file.
